


Latte-Hottay

by lawyerdonut



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angy Robotnik, BadNiks, Fluff, Gen, Late Nights, M/M, Music, Obligatory Spotify Mention, Please write stone as a competent human I'm begging you, Pre-Canon, Sad Robotnik, inventing, lattes, possible slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyerdonut/pseuds/lawyerdonut
Summary: The first time Agent Stone brought the doctor a latte, he’d been scared. Stone didn’t know if he would smack him into the next dimension or just stare at him in threatening silence.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 228





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this movie last night and immediately fell in love with Robotnik and Stone. I might update this in the future, but for now, this is a oneshot! Enjoy!

The first time Agent Stone brought the doctor a latte, he’d been scared. Stone didn’t know if he would smack him into the next dimension or just stare at him in threatening silence. Nevertheless, the doctor had been working for the past eighteen hours with no break, so Stone figured he could use some caffeine.

As he quietly knocked on the door to Doctor Robotnik’s lab, he had to physically strain to keep from shaking.

“It’s always unlocked, idiot!”

Okay. At least he doesn’t have to wait. Opening the door, he saw the absolute state of the lab. Gears strewn about, papers taped to cabinets, music blaring. Robotnik was hunched over a desk in the corner, scribbling something on a notepad.

“I brought you a latte, Doctor.”

“You’re going to need to stop mumbling. I can’t hear you over my genius!” Hurriedly, the doctor ripped the paper out and taped it to the cabinet above, not looking at Stone.

“I brought you some coffee, sir!” He raised his voice a few decibels, expecting the man to turn around. Instead, he just straightened his back and turned off the music. Then, he spoke in a level, even tone.

“You did what?”

“A coffee.” He shrank back, sure he’d made the wrong decision.

“What kind?” His voice didn’t seem any angrier than normal, but Stone still shook with fear.

“A- uh, latte with steamed milk.”

“Let me see.” The doctor violently turned around and snatched the paper cup out of Stone’s hand. Eyeing him carefully, Robotnik sipped gently. He said nothing for a few moments, until:

“Good. Next time get it with goat milk.” Stone released the breath he didn’t know he was holding as the doctor turned back around, setting the cup on his desk. “Leave. I require full concentration and you are distracting.”

“Yes, sir.” Stone turned on his heel and went out the door, stopping to relax as soon as the music started again.

The next time wasn’t quite under the same circumstances. Stone shared a Spotify premium with Robotnik (more like Stone pays for it and the doctor took it over) and as a result, saw whatever the man listened to. There was the normal eccentric Robotnik playlists- Tunes of Anarchy, Robotnik Rhythms, Soulful Chamber Music of Oppression. However, there was one list that sat at the bottom of the library, unused.  _ Dinner for One. _

The doctor was working on a new prototype, something he called “Badniks.” Stone was used to him tinkering in his lab for hours at a time, but he hadn’t left the room in over three days. 

Agent Stone was quietly working on his taxes when he heard a blood-curdling yell from the other side of the building. Then, on his phone, a notification.

_ Listening to “The Sounds of Silence” by Simon & Garfunkel on “Robotnik’s Cellular”. _

Despite how ridiculous the situation was, Stone couldn’t help but feel bad. He packed up his taxes and filed them away, grabbing his keys.

When he got back from the coffee shop, he saw the cinnamon on the countertop along with the other spices. Something compelled him to put just a little bit in the paper cup before he walked through the hall to the doctor’s lab. Knocking quietly on the door, he couldn’t help but shake in fear again.

The door swung open, revealing a very disheveled Robotnik glaring back at him.

“What could possibly be important at this moment, Agent Stone?”

“I brought you a latte.” He cleared his throat nervously. “With goat milk this time.”

“Of course you did.” The doctor grabbed the cup and downed nearly half of it. “Better than last time. Go away.” The door slammed in his face.

On his phone, another notification.

_ Listening to “Don’t Stop Me Now” by Queen on “Robotnik’s Cellular”. _

Stone couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he walked back down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of context for this chapter. Robotnik's HQ is currently located in Hoboken, NJ.

The third time, Robotnik was in a considerably better mood. His lab door was swung wide. Stone quietly rapped on the open door, as if he was going to talk to a school counselor.

“Latte, Doctor?” He said with a smile.

“Leave it on the counter. Come here, Stone.” The doctor was hunched over his desk again, but he craned his neck to look at Stone. A rare smile painted his face. 

“Did you finish it, sir?” Agent Stone quickly set down the cup and rushed over to the desk. On top of it was a small, egg shaped drone.

“Don’t ask stupid questions. Of course I did,” he said, picking up the drone and pushing a button on the side. The sides of the contraption unfolded, each panel revealing a rudimentary laser pistol that glowed like a nuclear weapon.

“What did you name it?” Stone whispered and leaned in closer, fascinated by the polished white metal contrasted with the black of the innards.

“A BadNik. My finest achievement.” Robotnik whispered back, so close that Stone could feel his breath on the tip of his ear. Stone turned his head so he could look at the doctor.

He’d never seen the man so happy, bright white teeth shining in the light cast by the drone. His eyes were focused and full of life, so unlike how he was a few days earlier.

It was then that he realized Robotnik had shifted his gaze to him. 

No, no. This is his boss. He can’t do this. Stone cleared his throat and stood in silence, unaware of when the music had been turned off.

“So. Uh, does it fly?” He tried to quiet his nerves by darting his eyes to some hologram in the corner of the room, avoiding Robotnik’s gaze.

“Obviously. Watch.” The doctor pressed a button somewhere off to the side and tossed the egg onto the ground. It landed with a thunk.

“Sir, I don’t think it’s-”

“Hush!” Robotnik was now crouching down by the drone, typing something into his glove. Then, it started to hum and move. It lifted itself a few feet off the ground before going berserk and slamming into the ceiling, where it fell back down to the floor.

“How does it fly without a propeller?” Stone stared at the carcass on the ground.

“Magnets. Everything in this world is magnetic to some degree.” He strode over to the counter and picked up the latte, sipping casually.

“Is it broken?”

“If it was broken, do you think I would be sipping this latte with such a carefree demeanor? Watch.” Without looking, he typed something into his glove and a small, baseball sized drone disconnected from the main body. It flew freely with a set of rotor blades, meandering around the room.

“That’s impressive.” Stone held out his palm and the small drone settled into it. It was surprisingly cute.

“That is a BadNik Baby. Meant for quiet reconnaissance and precise movements. Now, I need to make more of these,” he said, scooping the drone off the floor and snatching the baby up. “Order the items off the to-do list. You can use my Amazon Prime, if needed.” The music started again and Stone walked back to his office where he handled the legal paperwork.

On his monitor was a sticky note the size of a voting ballot, filled with various parts. He skimmed over them as he signed into the doctor’s Amazon account. 

_ To Order: Carbon Steel (buy from SteelMeal), quartz crystals, Y00 screws, neodymium magnets, replacement light bulbs, ladder, propellor motor (½ inch), new soldering iron... _

Sighing, Agent Stone cracked his knuckles and began work looking for the parts. This was going to take a while.

That night, Stone’s mind involuntarily drifted to what happened in the lab.

What was he thinking? Robotnik is his  _ boss _ . He can’t do anything stupid or it would jeopardize his entire career, right?

Right. He won’t make the first move. He doesn’t even like the doctor. 

Tomorrow, he won’t put cinnamon in the latte.

Robotnik was working on something in his lab, so Stone had the building to himself. Quietly, he pulled out the box that arrived on the porch that morning. 

A Ninja Glass multi serving espresso machine. It winked at him through its black box. Taking it out gently, he realized exactly what he was doing. 

He just bought a luxury coffee maker. For his boss.

Too late to do anything about it now, right?

The machine was fairly easy to set up and Stone brought some coffee grounds from home to use. Along with the coffee grounds, he also brought a carton of goat milk and a milk steamer (that he also bought.)

Stone pulled up an article on how to make a latte. He didn’t want to think about how he bookmarked it last night. He followed the instructions to a t, yet he realized he had enough ingredients leftover to make himself one too. 

Ignoring his inner monologue, he made himself a latte and sprinkled cinnamon over both drinks.

“I made you a latte, Doctor.” Robotnik was engrossed in his BadNik project, so he didn’t move. Stone sighed and spoke louder. “Coffee, sir?”

“Yes, I heard you the first time, moron. Put it on the desk.”

Stone mumbled a “Yes, sir” and moved to see what exactly the doctor was working on. He hovered just over Robotnik’s shoulder when he spun around, nearly spilling Stone’s drink.

“Why would you stand right behind me like that?” Robotnik shoved him out of the way and reached for his cup.

“I didn’t think you would aggressively turn like that!” Stone looked down at his shirt, dotted with little spots of coffee. Nothing major, but an annoyance nonetheless. “Now my shirt is stained.”

“Oh, just put some vinegar on-” The doctor stopped speaking suddenly, staring down at his mug. “Where did you get this latte, Stone?”

“I made it,” Agent Stone replied softly; he knew Robotnik was about to lose it on him, though he wasn’t quite sure what for. Still, a proud grin spread on his face.

“With what coffee machine?” His eyes were wide and insane, burning a hole through Stone.

“I bought one yesterday. With my own money, of course.”

“And you made yourself one.” Robotnik’s eyes shifted to the cup in Stone’s hand.

“Yes, sir.”

For a moment, the doctor stared, unblinking, at Stone. Then, he quickly turned and began shuffling papers on the desk, movement frantic.

“That was, um, smart of you, not to waste materials. Goat milk will rarely keep, especially if it’s from a foreign country. Besides, it’s not like we- uh, I- drink lattes every day,” Robotnik scratched the back of his neck and took a sip from the mug. His nonsensical movement stopped and he turned to look at Stone, eyes full of wonder and a smile playing at his lips. “You really made this?”

“Yes, Doctor.” Stone quirked his head to the side, a little confused at the journey Robotnik just went on.

“Well this is wonderful!” His voice turned from soft to grandiose, his arms spread wide as if he were preaching to a stadium full of people. “I don’t think I’ve ever had a coffee so amazing! You’ve outdone yourself, Stone!”

“T-thank you, Doctor?” When had Robotnik ever given him praise before? Stone was unsure if it was genuine or a trick.

“Don’t look so confused, Agent! You know, I think I’ve had enough of this lab for today, why don’t we go to that little park in the city everyone’s talking about?” Robotnik started powering down all of his electronics.

“You mean Central Park?”

“If that’s what you people are calling it, yes. Come on, let’s go get some fresh air!” The doctor pushed Stone out of his lab, switching off the lights as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm planning on making this a multi-chapter fic! The reception to the first part was so overwhelming, I couldn't just let this one sit in the one-shot folder. Thank you for your kind words and your kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first m/m ship fic that doesn't have a literal demon and a war criminal. If you're interested in that, go check out my other works. Otherwise, thanks for reading!  
> (Also, yes, the title is a Starkid reference.)


End file.
